


i didn’t think red was so peaceful

by honestlyfrance



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes is a Poet, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestlyfrance/pseuds/honestlyfrance
Summary: Natasha’s eyes had a sorrow in them, and Bucky still didn’t want to look up, to see her captured in an atmosphere of absolute purity and euphoria that it seemed indifferent in her own being pure of only nicotine smoke and gunfire.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	i didn’t think red was so peaceful

“I didn’t think red could be so peaceful.”

Bucky didn’t want to look at Natasha, who could be staring intently at the overwhelming red and orange sunset that was setting upon his apartment in Brooklyn. He kept his head down on his book, eyebrows knitted together in concentration with his lip in between his teeth it must’ve felt painful; he could feel her shift on her spot on the windowsill, her arm burning his bare torso where they met much like the sun, painful yet everlasting.

Natasha’s eyes had a sorrow in them, and Bucky still didn’t want to look up, to see her captured in an atmosphere of absolute purity and euphoria that it seemed indifferent in her own being pure of only nicotine smoke and gunfire.

She sighed, continued to say: “I didn’t— I didn’t know that,”

Bucky couldn’t bear the openness of his — _their_ — bedroom window, and he still couldn’t believe it: the window was pushed open and the curtains were still in the warm air, and their feet were dangling over the ledge as they sat on the narrow windowsill, thinking that they could fit into such a tight space, but they _did_ and it’s just so _good_ to sit like this, so close to each other that it’s scorching their skin. 

Natasha’s palm was resting on her bare knee and her fingers were barely grazing the fabric of his sweatpants, and it feels good— the static of energy running through his skin and the additional numbness of being so close but too _closed_ to finally feel the intimacy is mindblowing torture.

_God_ , they were so close it seemed illegal to just intertwine their fingers together.

There’s a shiver running down Bucky’s bare spine, and he feels as if he was reading the same line over and over again, just grasping sand at this point as he desperately clung onto distraction. The world was right below them, and it seemed to still for its King and Queen (Were they royalty? They didn’t feel like it), absolutely empty and crowded at the same time it felt like a high to keep this going.

Finally, with a shudder, Bucky whispered, and he felt the hot air turn back into winter and the tidy bedroom turn into a messy hotel room,“You obviously haven’t seen your hair,” and he’s too far away from her to feel intimate, but the way Natasha tried to hide her smile? It’s nicotine once more, and it’s almost intoxicating, “Have you seen the fire in your eyes? It’s like a forest set ablaze; emerald forged in stars. How come, Tasha?”

Natasha didn’t turn to him, but she had spoke through thin lips, “Peaceful, James, I said _peaceful_ ,”

Bucky finally looked up, scrutinizing the crease and twitch of her expression, trying to undress her motives and reveal that cleverness behind double meaning words. He spoke, breathless, “Sorry. It’s just— I’ve loved your eyes for so long I’ve begun to call it home, and you know how home is always so… _homely_ , always quiet and tranquil. I think you’d like it. It would be a nice change,”

Natasha deliberately nods, her lips in between her teeth as she looked over in his general direction. The scarlet sun rays of the sunset had settled on her blood red hair and began to cling onto her features, enveloping her in a mosaic fit for cathedrals. Her eyes sparkled, and there’s that same fire in them that Bucky had learned to admire. Her lips twitch into a smile, and it’s not long before she finally turns to plant a gentle (slow and deep, just to savor the taste) kiss on the corner of his lips.

They let their eyes linger on each other before turning to the sunset, and yes. It did feel more peaceful here at home.

**Author's Note:**

> originally on [tumblr](https://poetbucky.tumblr.com/post/614178402881126400/x-i-didnt-think-red-could-be-so). find me on @honestlyfrance 
> 
> this is actually one of the first buckynat things i wrote, so it would mean a lot to me if you tell me what you think 😊💖


End file.
